


vigil

by knitsforthetrail



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kitten, M/M, caring for animals, mini emergency, treatment for abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsforthetrail/pseuds/knitsforthetrail
Summary: “Vitya there’s an emergency and I need you to do something for me,”His whole body went numb at the words coming from his phone, “Yuuri, what happened? What’s wrong?”





	vigil

“Vitya there’s an emergency and I need you to do something for me,”

His whole body went numb at the words coming from his phone, “Yuuri, what happened? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t panic, I’m okay. No one is hurt. I don’t have time to explain, can you have some things ready when I get home?”

Victor eased his grip on the phone and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Tell me what you need,” If Yuuri was fine everything would be okay, he told himself.

“I need some warm towels, a clean eye dropper, and I already called Yuri. He should be there soon. I’ll be home in about 10 minutes, can you have that stuff by then?”

Victor nodded, then voiced his affirmative to his fiancé. At the beep notifying the end of a call, he went to go throw some towels in the dryer then sat down to puzzle over what was happening. Makkachin ambled up onto his lap, nudging his hand for pets, and he complied absently. He didn’t have to wait for long before Yuri arrived, kicking down the door.

Throwing his backpack to the floor, he yelled, “Where’s Yuuri! I got here as fast as I could!” He started rummaging through the largest pocket, finally pulling out a jar and running into the kitchen before Victor could get in a word. “Where are your pots, old man!?”

Victor sighed and closed the door before followed the younger man, leaving Makkachin to curl up in his warm spot. “I don’t know…”

He was cut off as the door flew open yet again, banging against the wall. Victor winced at the thought of having to fix the dent in the wall and turned to greet his fiancé, “Yuuri dear...” and was promptly cut off yet again.

“Victor! Can you get the warm towels? Is Yurio with you?” He hurried to the kitchen clutching a bundle to his chest, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

Victor squashed down his sadness at Yuuri’s cold greeting and opened his mouth to reply, but Yuri beat him to it, “I’m in here,” Yuuri brushed past Victor to confer with the young skater, “I brought what I could find but you’ll probably need more. Potya hasn’t needed most of this for a long time, so my stocks were a little empty,” Victor raised an eye at the lack of hostility in his voice and went to get the warm towels. He still had no answers, but it didn’t seem likely that anyone would be telling him anything. He sighed at the dryer.

Back in the kitchen he found the younger men fussing over something in Yuuri’s arms. He tried to look as well, but when his presence was noticed Yuri pulled him into the living room with the blankets. Nearing the end of his rope he questioned, “Yuri what is going on?”

Yuri ignored him, “Victor sit down and take your shirt off,”

“What?” It was all beginning to feel like some obscure dream, but Yuuri’s voice rang in from the kitchen, “Just do as he says Vitya, you’re the warmest out of all of us,”

With as much pouting as he could muster, Victor complied, scowling when Yuri threw the towels on his lap with instructions not to move. Makkachin lifted his head lazily onto his leg and together they watched in grumpy silence as Yuri went to go find Yuuri.

His fiancé came out to him, moving slowly and cradling the bundle, “Victor, I need you to hold him against your chest and keep rubbing his body, okay?”

Victor took a deep breath, “Yuuri, what is going on? I get a frantic call from you, then Yuri nearly breaks down the door and-” Yuuri put a finger up to stop him and sat down on the couch. He removed the folds of the blanket, revealing the tiny kitten inside. Victor gasped, and ignoring the audible snort from Yurio, reached out a hand, “He’s so small, Yuuri, where did you find him?”

Yuuri’s reply was soft, with a slight wobble that only Victor could detect, “I was walking home and found him in a snowbank. He was so cold, I thought he was dead,” he chuckles humorlessly, “but he made the tiniest little squeak when I picked him up and I knew I had to save him,” Victor didn’t notice the tear rolling down his cheek until Yuuri wiped it away.

Victor carefully picked up the sleeping kitten and laid it on his chest. With one hand he stroked the tiny creature, and put the other arm around his fiancé’s shoulder. They sat there in silence for a minute before Yurio made an appearance to express his disgust and drape one of the warm towels over Victor.

“I’m going to run by the store for some more milk powder and to call Potya’s vet. Give me a call if anything happens while I’m gone.” Yuuri promised to keep him updated, and with that Yuri was gone.

The small family sat on the couch for what seemed like hours, periodically changing blankets and feeding the kitten with the formula Yuri brought. Through the night they worked in shifts to keep the kit warm, though in truth none of them slept much with the fate of the kitten still undetermined.

Finally, just as the sun was rising again, the little creature began to move on his own and everyone gave a collective sigh as their efforts began to pay off. They set off for the vet, much more optimistic than they had been the previous night, brainstorming names for the little guy in the hopes that he’d get the chance to grow up with one.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what? Maybe it should just be a given that all my stories will be written around 1 in the morning :p
> 
> Anyways, sorry about the rough ending. I got stuck and had to end it somehow...
> 
> I would like to start writing a longer, scheduled fic and would like to see what interests people most, so if you'd be willing to fill out [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTKU2UD9LhyVjklEK2Tdvxjfx28FpCbQfdNDxKjLgxYlEyBw/viewform?usp=sf_link) that would be great!
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
